club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Party 2018
The Medieval Party 2018 is a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It started on May 23, 2018 and will end on June 6, 2018. It was confirmed by a screenshothttps://prnt.sc/jds8pv from hagrid and its dates were officially announced in Issue #53 of the Club Penguin Times. In Issue #55, it was announced the party would be extended by a week and will end on June 6, instead of May 30. There was also a post on the What's New Blog during the construction of the party about an unusual shadow above the island. During the party you find out it's a dragon called Scorn. Items Others See page: Medieval Catalog 2018 Trivia *It is Club Penguin Rewritten's second Medieval Party. Gallery Sneak Peeks Mystery Shadow.png|The mysterious shadow spotted around the island. Homepage/Login Screen Medieval Party 2018 Homepage.png|Homepage. Medieval Party 2018 Sneak Peek Login.png|Login screen. Rooms Construction Medieval Party 2018 construction Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2018 construction Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2017 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2018 construction Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Party Medieval_Party_2018_Beach.png|Beach Medieval_Party_2018_Beacon.png|Beacon Medieval_Party_2018_Boiler_Room.png|Boiler Room Medieval Party 2018 Book Room.png|Book Room Medieval_Party_2018_Bridge.png|Bridge Medieval Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Medieval_Party_2018_Cove.png|Cove Medieval Party 2018 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Medieval_Party_2018_Dock.png|Dock Medieval_Party_2018_Dragon's_Path.png|Dragon's Path Medieval_Party_2018_Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2011 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Medieval Party 2017 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Medieval Party 2018 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Medieval Party 2017 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2017 Mine.png|Mine Medieval_Party_2018_Mine_Shack.png|Mine Shack Medieval_Party_2018_Mountain_of_Misery.png|Mountain of Misery Medieval Party 2017 Night Club.png|Night Club Medieval_Party_2018_Pizza_Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Medieval Party 2018 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Medieval Party 2018 Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval_Party_2018_Recycling_Plant.png|Recycling Plant Medieval_Party_2018_Ski_Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2017 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Medieval_Party_2018_Ski_Village.png|Ski Village Medieval_Party_2018_Sky_Kingdom.png|Sky Kingdom Medieval_Party_2018_Snow_Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval_Party_2018_Town.png|Town Medieval_Party_2018_Treetop_Fort.png|Treetop Fort Medieval Party 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Ye Knight's Quests Quest 1 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb room Medieval_Party_2018_Ye_Knight's_Quest_target_room.png|Target room Medieval_Party_2018_Ye_Knight's_Quest_maze_room_start.png|Maze room entrance Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Maze lost room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Maze lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Maze lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval_Party_2018_Ye_Knight's_Quest_final_room.png|Final room Quest 2 Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 1.png|Fire puzzle room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2.png|Sliding puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval_Party_2018_Ye_Knight's_Quest_2_dragon_room.png|Dragon room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|Treasure room Quest 3 Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 1.png|Memory puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 2.png|Path puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 hydra room.png|Hydra room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 treasure room.png|Treasure room Videos SWF References Category:2018 Category:Medieval Party 2018